


Happy Memories

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Eight days of  Sam/Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e05 Bedtime Stories, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three of the Eight days of the OTP.</p><p>Sam recalls a happy and normal tradition Dean always fulfilled for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Memories

“That was a weird one even for us.” Dean grinned as he slipped into bed next to Sam.

“Why were you such an ass about the fairy tales? You used to tuck me in every night and you always read the Brothers Grimm. Did it mean so little to you, that you forgot?” Sam turned his back on his brother. 

“You really are upset?” Dean asked as he got out of bed.

Sam realized he was wrong when Dean came back to bed with the very same book. He snuggled up next to Dean as he began to read aloud.


End file.
